Oubliette
by Salazar Serpentard
Summary: Cette fanfiction ne tient pas compte des Harry Potter(et désoler en avance je ne sais pas faire de résumer correct, du moins c'est mon avis) . Severus perd la mémoire et se retrouve à St Mangouste où il rencontre Lily Evan, une infermière pas si inconnu à ce que peut-on le penser!


Bonjour/soir, c'est ma première fanfiction complète que je mets sur alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis dans les commentaires.

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, mais à JK Rowling

* * *

Oubliette

Quand je revins à moi, j'eus une sensation d'une atroce fatigue. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je savais à peine qui j'étais. Enfin, après de laborieux efforts, j'arrivai à me souvenir juste de deux yeux vert émeraude.

Je me trouvais dans un lit blanc, j'essaie de me lever mais en vain. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme rousse rentrait.

- Bonjour monsieur comment allez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Bien, mais où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à St Mangouste et vous êtes ici depuis trois mois, me répondit-elle

- Merci, Miss...

- Evan, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Lily, me finit-elle

- Mais comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver à l'hôpital ? Question ai-je Lily

- On vous a retrouvé inconscient près d'un parc, maintenant reposé vous monsieur.

Et elle partit. Je me retrouvai seul dans la pièce. Je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir, mais je n'y arrivai pas, les yeux de cette femme me disai quelque chose. Mais quoi !

_Je me vis devant un parc avec un homme qui eut à peu près le même âge que moi._

_- Je paris que le vieux a encore piqué un crise quand il a su ce que tu a fait par les aurors, me disa-t-il_

_- Tu n'a pas tord mais il y a autre chose..._

_- Quoi ?! m'interloqua_

_-Il a aussi découvert que je fais de la magie dans la maison, mais je sais ce que tu va me dire, mon père s'énerve toujours pour rien et il est plus agressif depuis la mort de maman, même le voisinage n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, finis-je_

-Monsieur, monsieur...

-Hum, répondais-je

-Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ? Répliquai-je

-Comme une infirmière le ferais pour son patient monsieur.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et je me trouvais face à Lily et un homme en blanc plus près de moi.

- Monsieur, je dois vous demandez votre identité

- J'aimerais bien, mais je me souviens de rien, avouai-je

- Bien, nous voilà dans un sérieux problème, bien récapitulation vous êtes tomber dans un coma durant trois semaines et vous ne souvenez de rien, annonça le médecin en notant sur son calepin.

- Et personne n'est venu me voir, espérais-je

- Non, sinon on n'aurais pas demander votre identité. Bien Miss Evan vous occuperais de ce monsieur jusqu'à qu'il retrouve sa mémoire

- Bien, docteur Watson

Et le médecin s'en allait, en me laissant seul avec la rousse.

- Le repas sera servi à 19h30, m'annonça t-elle

- Merci

Et Lily s'en allait . Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle me parlait ou même en pensant à elle, je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Je pense que c'est peut-être elle que j'eu vu avant d'atterrir ici. Je me sens encore fatigué. J'observais le plafond immaculé de blanc. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement et je partis dans le pays des songes.

_Je vis une maison près d'un parc, c'était peut être chez moi, je me vis ouvrir la porte et vis à l'intérieur un homme me sembla familier mais je ne sus pas dire son nom. Il fut plus petit mais plus costaux que moi._

_- Severus où était-tu encore une fois à cette heure tardive, s'énerva t-il_

_- Chez un copain à moi pa', répondis-je_

_Mon père soupira._

_- Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire, tu n'était pas comme ça avant que ta mère ne meure, continu-t-il_

_- Moi, non plus je ne te reconnais plus depuis la mort de mam..._

_-Monsieur, il faut manger..._

J'ouvrait mes yeux. Devant moi se trouvait Lily avec mon soit disant « repas ».

-Merci Lily, remerciai-je

-Mais de rien, monsieur

-Vous pouviez m'appelez Severus s'il vous vouliez

-Vous commencer à retrouver la mémoire mons.. Severus !s'exclama-t-elle

-Oui, elle revient petit à petit...

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais il faut manger maintenant, m'ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

Plus que les jours passaient plus je retrouvais la mémoire la seule chose que je ne me souvenais pas c'est pourquoi je me trouvais là. À chaque fois que j'arrivais devant Lucius et ses cigarettes , je me réveille avec de la fièvre. J'était sortit de l'hôpital depuis 15 jours, j'étais logé chez Lily depuis cette journée, car je lui ai expliqué qu'est le comportement de mon père et il ne voulait plus me voir, heureusement pour moi, elle a accepté . Lily et moi, nous étions devenu meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas encore quand je devrais lui avouai mes sentiments pour elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Severus ? Tu est tous pâle,me demanda-t-elle

-Rien ne t'en fais pas Lily, assurai-je

-Si tu le dis, bon je pars travailler, pas de bêtise, hein Sevy ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, et avant tu me le répète chaque soir avant que tu parte au travail, je sais que je dois me reposer si je suis fatigué et si je ne me sens pas bien je t'appelle, satisfaite ?

-Oui, bon à demain ! Conclu-t-elle peu convaincu

Et elle est parti travailler. Je lis un livre sur les potions.

_- Severus, je ne veux plus te voir, me cracha t-il_

_- Tu crois que j'en n'ai pas marre de te voir, sale moldu ?!_

_- Et tu me parle mieux, n'oublie pas que t'es chez moi, espèce de monstre !_

_Et je me vis partir de chez mon père, c'est vrai que mon père et moi nous nous entendions pas très bien, mais depuis que maman mourut, nous ne pouvions plus nous voir. Je retourna devant le parc avec Lucius._

_- Je paris que le vieux a encore piqué un crise quand il a su se que tu a chopé par la police, me dit-il_

_- Tu n'a pas tord mais il y a autre chose..._

_- Quoi ?! m'interloqua_

_- Il a aussi découvert que je fais de la magie dans la maison, mais je sais ce que tu va me dire, mon père s'énerve toujours pour rien et il est plus agressif depuis la mort de maman, même le voisinage n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, finis-je_

_- Oui, en pensant tu veux une cigarette pour te passer les nerfs ?me demande-t-il en tendant la boite argentée de cigarette._

_- Bien évidemment, tu me connais bien..._

_-Tient, tient voilà qui me dérangerais pas, annonça une voix inconnu aux deux amis_

_Un homme ou je devrai-je appeler un gorille s'approcha d'un pas assuré avec un second homme dont sa taille fut la moitié de ma taille_

_-C'est ce crétin qui t'embête ? Demande-t-il au plus petit que lui_

_-Oui, c'est bien lui ! S'exclama-t-il avec une petite voix aiguë_

_-Alors Mosieur je sais tout et qui se vante de sa puissante forturne, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, menaça-t-il à Lucius_

_-Merde, qu'est ce que tu as foutu là ?! Exclamai-je avec colère auprès du blond_

_-Mais rien du tout, je te l'assure Sev !_

_On put entendre les aurores arriver..._

_Et Lucius me lança un Stupéfix et un autre sort dont je n'entendis pas, sûrement pour me protéger de la bagarre qui s'annonçait auprès de ces deux types et des aurors. Je me réveilla un court instant dans le sol boueux et je vis Lily penché sur moi._

_-Severus, tu est là ?_

Je me réveilla avec un mal de nuque grâce à la position que j'avais, j'avais enfin réussi à me souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé. Je vis Lily. Je me levis et me plaça devant elle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Lily, je n'ai pas oser de te le dire mais...

-Mais quoi ?me demanda-t-elle

-Je t'aime...

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

Et elle m'embrassa, je crois je serais l'homme le plus malheureux si j'oubliais cet instant magnifique !

FIN


End file.
